The Hylian Knight
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: After the events of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, Link returns to Hyrule, marries Malon, and has children of his own while he is a Hylian Knight. But danger looms over the horizon for him, his family, and all of Hyrule.


It had been many years since Link returned to Hyrule. He married Malon, built their house by the ranch, and he joined the Knights of Hyrule.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" A small red haired girl squealed delightedly as she ran through the gate of the pasture.

"That's wonderful, Mila! Run get your brother. Quickly before your father gets to the gate." Malon said. The smaller version of her, Mila, ran to the barn where her older brother, Aleph, was tending to the animals.

"Aleph! Daddy's home! Come on let's go meet him!" Mila cried elatedly. Aleph's face lit up.

"Alright let's go!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand and ran off to the pasture where Link was just arriving.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shouted Mila as she jumped into Link's open arms.

"Hey there, pumpkin. Miss me?" Link asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Mhm." She replied.

"Dad!" Aleph shouted as he ran to join the hug.

"Hey, Aleph. You holding down the fort? How has everything been while I was away?" Link asked.

"It's been good but would have been better if you were here, Dad." Aleph replied. Link ruffled his son's dirty blonde hair.

"Is it those Moblins and Bokoblins trying to get in again?" Link asked.

"No sir. This time it was a few Stalfos and some Poes. I used the bow that we made and chased them off. Good thing the gate was locked. They nearly broke through." He replied.

"Hm. Well it looks like I've got a _bone_ to pick with those Stalfos, don't I?" Link asked with a laughing smile.

"Yeah! We'll really _rattle their bones_ won't we?" Aleph replied.

"That's my boy!" Link ruffled his son's hair again.

"Link, I'm sorry but that was terrible. That was absolutely terrible." Malon chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Link. "Aleph, those puns you and your father make are awful. Please stop."

"Come on, Mom. I think me and Dad thought it was pretty…" Aleph and Link grinned at each other.

" _Humerus_!" They both finished laughing hysterically.

"Oh dear Hylia. What am I going to do with you two?" Malon said to herself shaking her head.

"More jokes! More jokes! The red headed six year old cried.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" Talon asked bewildered coming out from his nap. "Oh Link! It's you! How did everything go?" He asked.

"Everything went well. I took care of all the monsters over in Dodongo Cavern. Shouldn't be much of a problem anymore. Queen Zelda said she'd give me some time off before my next mission. I should be here for a while to help out with the ranch." Link answered.

"Good good. Say Link? The monster attacks 'round here are getting more and more frequent. And the size of em. They're getting pretty big. The gate needs fixing and those monsters need to be taken care of don't you say?" Talon told him.

"Yeah. I'll get on that right after I settle in, Talon." Link answered. He went inside the house he had built and set his armor, sword, shield, and magic satchel down beside his bed. He walked into the kitchen where a bowl of rabbit stew was cooling. Malon came in with the rest of the family and they caught Link up on what had happened the three days he was gone.

"From six hundred feet away? That's my boy! You must be practicing a lot." Link praised his son on his archery skills. "Say wait a second. Your birthday is this week isn't it?" Link asked and Aleph's face lit up. "You're going to be eleven aren't you? Well then I think it's time for you to begin sword training so you can become a knight like me or an adventurer finding treasures and helping people along the way. What do you think, Malon?"

"You were around eight or nine when you started fighting evil all across Hyrule. I don't see why not." She answered.

"I wanna learn to ride a horsey!" Mila squealed excitedly.

"Certainly, Mila! Epona's foal will be ready to ride any day now." Link replied.

"Yay! I'm gonna ride a horse just as good as you, Daddy!" Mila squealed again.

"That's right, pumpkin. You may even be a better horse rider than me one day." Link said with a wink. "I think I'm gonna go repair the gate now so monsters can't get in." Link said.

"I'll go help you." Talon offered.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I would rather do this by myself. Thank you for the offer though.

I just tend to work faster that way." Link replied.

"That's alright. I think I'll go back and finish my nap. Let me know if you need anything." He left and went back to his house to sleep. Link grabbed some wood planks and some tools and headed to the ranch's gate to try to repair it. It had a few boards missing but those would be easy to fix. He repaired the gate and then reinforced it with the remaining planks. He went inside, grabbed his knife, and walked into the woods on the edge of the plateau to find a suitable piece of wood. He carved two wooden swords out of it and headed back.

"Hey, Aleph! Catch!" Link called. Aleph caught the sword as Link walked up to him.

"What's this for, Dad?" Aleph asked.

"I'm going to teach you the art of the swordsman." Link answered. Aleph's face lit up when he heard this.

"Thanks, Dad!" Aleph said.

"The first thing you must remember is every strike must be precise. You don't aim for the target, you aim for the bullseye. You don't aim for the chest, you aim for the heart. Your stance must be good as well; otherwise you won't be able to land a single blow." Link explained. They trained for a few hours before it got dark and then went inside for the night. Suddenly, there was a noise at the gate.

"Stay here. I'll go check it out." Link said. He went and grabbed his sword from beside his bed and headed outside to the gate. There at the gate stood a host of Stalfos, Stalchilds, Poes, two Lizalfos, and Tektites attacking the gate.

"Kids! Get the wagon ready! Malon, Talon! There's a horde out here get the kids to safety while I hold them off!" Link shouted.

"Alright you bunch of sorry excuses for sentient life, why have you come here?" Link asked wielding both his knight's sword and wooden sword. The Stalfos all pointed to Link's family getting the wagon ready. On any other occasion, Link would simply get determined to stop the evil in his way; today though, Link's blood boiled.

"You think you can get to my children, my family?" Link asked in a low tone. "You really are a bunch of _bone_ heads. It's a good thing you're dead too, Stalfos. Otherwise, you would be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with you all." The monsters began breaking through the gate and Link gripped his swords tightly, took a deep breath, and let it out ready for battle. The monsters broke through the gate and the two Lizalfos charged Link. He charged towards them and drove his swords into their throats simultaneously and moved on to the monsters closest to his family but four Tektites jumped in the way. He ran one through with his sword and then did a spin attack to kill the closer three. The Stalchilds and a Stalfos were nearly at the wagon by now. Link threw his swords like knives finding their marks in the backs of the two closest ones. Another Tektite approached Link and he ripped the pointed leg off a dead Tektite and drove it through the red eyed monster. A Bubble swooped down at Link who jumped up and scissor kicked it into a Poe killing both. Link was now surrounded by the remaining horde and out of weapons but the Stalchilds were now upon Link's family.

"Link! Help!" Malon yelled.

"Get off my daughter and grandchildren, ya bag of bones!" Talon yelled as he attempted to fight back.

"Ahh! Mommy!" Mila cried as a Stalchild grabbed her arm.

"Stay away from my sister!" Aleph roared as he uppercut a Stalchild. The Stalchild punched Aleph in the gut, knocking him out. A few Keese and Bubbles kept Malon and Talon in the wagon while the Stalchilds grabbed the children and ran off.

"No! Don't take my kids you dirty undeads! I don't need weapons to protect my kids. I will destroy you all with my bare hands!" Link vowed. He took off the belt on his tunic and wrapped it around his fist with the belt buckle on top, creating a makeshift knuckle weapon. He mustered all the magic he could and cast Din's fire around him, incinerating everything within a ten foot radius but still there were more monsters around him. He grabbed a Stalchild near him by the neck with his unguarded hand and punched his head off. He kicked the legs, arms and pelvis off and broke all the ribs off, creating a bone sword. He grabbed a long rib and used it as a dagger to stab into the eye of a Poe and yanked it into the other Poes knocking them all back. He used his sword to skewer all the Poes at once who then vanished, defeated. He took a fallen lantern from a Poe and threw it as hard as he could at the Keese flying around the wagon. It exploded and burned the Keese to cinders.

"Get away from my family you dirty rotten flying pests!" Link yelled.

"Link, the children!" Malon pointed to the way the Stalchilds left.

"Malon, get Epona ready. I'm gonna get our children back." Link promised.

"Good luck, Link." Talon said. Link nodded, ran inside, and grabbed his gear. He equipped his

sword, shield, bow, quiver, bombs, and left to mount Epona.

"Link, are you there?" Zelda asked through the blue gossip charm necklace around Link's neck.

"Yeah, Princess, what's the matter? You only wanna talk to me whenever something has gone horribly wrong." Link asked as he rode out of the ranch following the tracks of the Stalchilds and the voices of his children crying out.

"An army of evil monsters is attacking! We need you back here. You are our strongest warrior." She replied.

"Can't right now, Zelda. Some Stalchildren have my son and daughter and I am gonna get them back. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon just hold them off for me." Link said as he rode into the woods.

Link and Epona made their way into the woods Link used to call home. Stalfos aren't fast, and Link was sure that he and his trusty steed would catch up to them in no time. Sure enough, he found bits of the Stalchildren's bones near the base of an old, withered tree trunk not unlike the one that he and his old friend Skull Kid had met at. A note was plastered on to the trunk. It read:

"Do you want to see your kids again, forest boy? Then give it up. You may know your way around these woods so you don't get lost, but your kids don't. Knowing you, you'll find us eventually; but not in time. Go to your old house and leave all your weapons there by sundown. If not, we will send your kids to brave the woods alone. You'll find yourself bringing home two skull kids, if you can even convince them to come home with you after the forest has them. See you there, forest boy."

Link's anger only grew. "Why those- how dare they threaten my kids and I like that, how dare they! They'll be the ones at the forest's mercy when I'm done with them. They won't EVER even dare to think of harming my family again." He fumed. Epona nickered, and Link turned to face his old friend. Her brown eyes shined with kindness and sympathy, but no anger was displayed. Link understood. He took a deep breath and let it out. He, of all people, knew better than anyone that a sword ruled by anger, was worse than one ruled by fear. "You're right, Epona." He reasoned, "I can't let them get to me; it's what they want. I'm ready now. Shall we get going, Epona?" Having brought the sense back into her master, she neighed once more, and Link smiled as he swung himself onto his friend's back as they marched on, determined to save Mila and Aleph at all costs.

Link and Epona went on, until they eventually reached Link's old house. He found his children bound with rope and gags over their mouths. Link dismounted Epona and ran to his children surrounded by the Stalchildren. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine, Dad. Just a little _tied up_ at the moment." Aleph answered with a chuckle.

"You never miss a joke, son." Link chuckled as Mila laughed despite the situation. Once the children were untied, Link said to them "Ok you two, you're safe now, but it's not over yet. Go over to Epona but don't mount her; I don't know if she'll let you. I'll take out those monsters-"

"But Dad-" Aleph started,

"I'm sorry Aleph, but I can't let you help. I know you're good with the bow, but this is a close range battle, and I'm sensing that there's more to this than just Stalchildren; also, I can't take the risk of you getting hurt. Please go to Epona and let me deal with these not-so-numbskulls this time, son."

"OK, dad. Let those hard heads have it!" The two smiled and chuckled as they left the young Mila to almost die of laughter. Link turned to face the darkness that plagued his home.

"Now then, where were we? Oh, yes, I believe I was about to deal with you pesky undead. I know you're out there, come on out! I'm not letting you off so easy!" The Stalchildren emerged from the trees, a murderous gleam in their eyes.

"You wanna go, Forest Boy? Let's go." Suddenly, a huge arachnid stumbled from the brushes. Green eyes and huge, hairy limbs. There was no mistaking it. Link was facing his first real enemy ever, the one who had killed the only father figure he had ever known. It was Gohma, the Parasitic Armored Arachnid. Memories of his past encounter flooded through his mind.

"You may have come back from the dead, but this time, I'm gonna make sure you never return!" He shouted. "I've gotten way better than just using a simple slingshot like last time! You'll never harm anyone ever again!" He shouted, his words thick with anger. She only hissed and glared in return. That was the last straw for Link. He took up his sword and shield and leaped high into the air, unsheathing his sword and slicing the Stalchild down the middle, its yellow, glowing eyes fading to black. He grabbed one of the remaining Stalchildren by the ankle and delivered a crushing blow to the remaining Stalchild using it like a cudgel.

"Go Dad!" Aleph cheered from the high porch of Link's old tree house.

"That's for kidnapping my children!" Link roared. He notched an arrow in his bow and fired it through all four of Ghoma's legs on her left side, crippling her. "That's for the Great Deku Tree." He picked up his sword and leveled it with Ghoma's big, yellow eye. "And this is for my bad temper." Link thrust his sword through Ghoma's eye killing her instantly.

"Woah, Daddy you're great!" Mila awed.

"Anything to protect my family." Link said hugging his two greatest treasures in the world. "Speaking of which, your mother is probably worried sick about you."

"Wow, Dad!" Aleph admired. "NO wonder you're Queen Zelda's strongest warrior!"

"I bet no one else ever got close to being Daddy's strength!" Mina added.

"Haha. Well, I guess that's what you get when you train. Come on, let's go home." He raised his head, as if to inspect the surrounding forest. "So I guess they aren't here after all." He concluded. He sounded disappointed and sad, like his hopes were just shattered. Mila sensed her father's sadness.

"Who's not here, Daddy?"

"Oh, no one in particular. Just... some old friends." He lamely responded. Suddenly he saw a tiny little face emerge from the thick leaves of a tree. It had a beak. small, round yellow eyes, and a straw hat. Only Link's unusually good ears, even for a Hylian, could hear the creature possessing the beak produce a faint, cackling laugh. He smiled and continued, "But, y'know, it's nothing big." He didn't elaborate any further. And so, our hero helped his children mount Epona, and kept his hand on her head as he lead them home, where Malon and Talon greeted them in a shower of hugs and praises, as well as talk of the big battle.

"And then Daddy beat up all the boney guys and then he took out the spidey's legs and then he-" Mila rambled.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. It really wasn't anything that great," Link said modestly.

"Well, well, remind me never to make you mad. I want to keep both of my legs, please," Malon joked.

"You're one to talk!" Link argued. "Remember what you did to those Wolfos a while back?"

"What did Mom do?" Aleph asked suspiciously.

"That's a story for another time. Speaking of which, Queen Zelda needs me to go help defend the castle. I must be going now. Can't keep her waiting." He wrapped up the story. He walked over to Epona and mounted her.

"Be careful! Don't over do it! I love you!" Malon called.

"Knock 'em, dead, Dad!" The kids cried.

"He'll be fine," Talon assured Malon.

At breath-taking speed, Link and Epona reached the hill at which they first saw the great town of Hyrule and its castle. When they first saw it, a sense of awe and wonder rushed through them, right down to the core. No matter how many times Link traveled to it, the castle town and its colossal structures always filled Link with awe. Lush, green pastures and stone buildings. Now, what they witnessed only brought chills down their backs along with dread creeping down their spines. What seemed to be an infinite number of all the enemies Link had ever encountered stood at the kingdom of Hyrule's footsteps. Moblins, Stalfos, Wolfos, Chu Chus, Bomchus, Bubbles, Gibdos, ReDeads, Lizalfos, Dodongos, Armos, Beamos, all types of keese, you name it, it was there. Even foes from his time in Termina eagerly awaited their chance to tear down Hyrule. Things looked utterly hopeless for Link as he stared down the dark forces. Yet he knew he had to defeat all of them. Failure was not an option. Yet his gut told him something was off; the same thing happened with the Stalchildren. But he couldn't falter now. Zelda was counting on him. His family was counting on him. Hyrule was counting on him. Link climbed upon the ramparts of the castle wall and faced the enemy hordes. He took out his sword and pointed it at the enemies below.

"Alright you bunch of low down, salt licking, good for nothing, resurrected creeps. I'm gonna put you back in the ground where you belong. And this time, you ain't ever coming back up again because there'll be nothing left! You dare come back to the land of the living, to the land of Hyrule where my friends and family are and threaten their hopes, their dreams! Well you bunch of ugly monsters, I just have one thing to say to that. I defy you! Hear me now, monsters! I am Link, the protector of Hyrule and all her inhabitants! You have threatened my children, you have threatened my home. I shall return the grief you have inflicted upon Hyrule and Termina in full. Mark my words, if a single one of you survives this bloody battle, it won't be by my mercy, it will be by my vengeance so you can take me to your leader so that I may slay them too!" He swore. He looked out over the masses in disgust and fury. "So tell me! Which one of you wants to die first?" He turned to Queen Zelda standing nearby. "It's a good thing I don't have the Triforce of Wisdom because I am about to make a terrible decision." He said.

"Link please tell me you aren't-" She began.

"For glory! For Hyrule!" Link raised his sword in the air and received thunderous cheering from behind him from the rest of the army of Hyrule. He jumped from the rampart and into the chaos below, ramming his sword into a club wielding Moblin below to break his fall and proceeding to dispatch any and all enemies around him with extreme prejudice.

"He did." Zelda said to herself with her face in one hand. "Archers! Prepare to fire! Let's thin these enemies out." She commanded. She signaled to fire and a volley of arrows rained down from the heavens upon the massive horde.

"I hope you creeps are hungry because you are about to eat my blade several times." Link taunted, his fury increasing with every enemy killed. His rage would not be sated until every single one of them were destroyed. He picked up the fallen Moblin's club and flung it through the air into the enemies farther back. He bashed another Moblin with his shield and sliced it down the middle. He ran three Tektites through with his blade and took out several Stalfos with a bomb. A Beamos fired its laser at him but he did a Helm Splitter, knocking the head off of it, picked it up, and fired at the enemies around him until it ran out of magic power. He heel kicked the knee of a Stalfos, immobilizing it while he decapitated the head of a Wolfos behind him and disemboweled another Moblin to his right before crushing the Stalfos's skull. He ripped a leg off of the Stalfos, lit the fuse on a bomb, and sent it flying into the Dodongo's mouth. He dropped to one knee and fired an arrow into an airborne blue Tektite, piercing it through into the head of another Stalfos. He jumped and scissor kicked a red Bubble into an Ice Keese, killing them both. Link fired four arrows and eight Keese and Bubbles went down. He heard the sounds of battle being waged around him but far enough out of range for him to cast Din's Fire. He sheathed his sword and summoned some of his magic power. He focused, drew his magic power into his fury, and released it into a wave all around him, reducing the enemies caught in it to charred corpses. Two Lizalfos closed in and jumped at him from both sides. He drew power again and used Farore's Wind to instantly teleport above them and decapitated them. Suddenly, a horrific and blood curdling scream came from behind Link and paralyzed him with unnatural fear. He dropped his sword and shield as the creature known as a ReDead shuffled ever closer. Link knew this fear well as he had faced down countless of these creatures in the Shadow Temple, Castle Town, and in Termina. He looked down at his shaking hands and knew in a matter of moments, the ReDead would be upon him. This wasn't the way a father would act in the face of danger that would come for his children! No, he didn't even need the Triforce of Courage to best this fear. He heard the footsteps of the decayed and resurrected corpse just behind him. He clenched his fists, spun around and delivered a crushing left haymaker and then a punishing uppercut. He grabbed it by both sides of the head and snapped its neck instantly.

"Haven't you understood by now? You cannot beat a man who fights for his family with such determination! Now matter how many foes you throw at me, I will not fall! Even if I have only one arm left, I will still fight for this land. Nothing shall get in the way of me protecting the people behind these walls and throughout this land. So come on! Throw something bigger at me, it will only delay justice!" Link roared. The three biggest Moblins on the battlefield now faced Link with swords and clubs in hand. The one with the club stood in the middle and struck the ground three times sending shockwaves towards Link who deftly jumped over them. He rushed at them as they rushed him. The two flanking the middle Moblin both slashed at Link at the same time but Link blocked one with his shield and the other with his sword and backflipped out of the way of the Moblin's club. He rolled around to the side of them and fired an arrow that severed the hamstrings of the first and second Moblins, bringing them to their knees. He performed a back slice on the closest Moblin and severed the spinal cord of the second one. He now faced the biggest one wielding a sword. The goliath charged and swung down at Link who took a single step back and jumped on top of the sword, ran up it, and rammed his sword through the eye of the lumbering giant. An Iron Knuckle along with five Stalfos surrounded Link, who was now out of magic power. The five Stalfos charged Link at once. He ran one through with his sword while kicking the one behind him back and another to his right back with his shield. He focused his energy into his sword and performed a spin attack, letting out all of his energy at the end of his sword, shattering all five Stalfos to splintered and broken bones. Link turned to the Iron Knuckle and focused once more, building up power into his sword. He leaped into the air and did a powerful jump attack that would normally decimate any foe it makes contact with along with any foe in close proximity, but the Iron Knuckle blocked it with his sword like it was nothing. This particular foe wore the armor of the Black Order of Iron Knuckles, the elite of the elite as far as Iron Knuckles go. He knocked Link far backwards and walked towards him. Link fired three arrows to no effect. They merely bounced off the thick armor the Iron Knuckle wore. An idea suddenly struck Link. He sheathed his sword, bit the fuse on a bomb in half, bashed the heavily armored foe with his shield, and jumped on top of him. He lit the fuse and rammed it down sideways on the Iron Knuckle's sword and got out of the blast range. The bomb exploded and blasted away the helmet, shield, and thick armor from off the juggernaut's body leaving only a scarred face and light armor underneath. The Iron Knuckle tossed the broken buster sword aside and unsheathed his own longsword. He charged at Link, swiftly slashing and thrusting his sword. He delivered a crushing downwards blow which Link tried to block. Worn from years of intense battle, the sword buckled and shattered under the force of the strike as the longsword grazed Link's right eye, blood seeping out of the cut above and below the eye. He gritted his teeth in pain and held his hand over his eye, ripping a strip of cloth from his tunic and bandaging the now ruined eye. He reached into his bomb bag, grabbed a bomb, lit the fuse, and threw one bomb after another towards the swift foe who sliced each fuse before they exploded. Link grabbed his final two arrows, broke the arrow heads off, and put them between his third and fourth fingers in either hand and charged. He barely dodged each swift swing of the sword but dealt punishing blows with the broken arrowheads to the vitals of the swift juggernaut, aiming for the stomach, lungs, and rib cage. Few of Link's otherwise deadly strikes could pierce the sturdy chainmail. Link kicked his adversary away, knocking him off balance and delivered a final strike between the eyes, finally defeating the worthy foe. He looked at the burning and bloody battlefield, seeing monsters and Hylians alike, their bodies broken and lifeless. He saw movement to the left and walked over to a fleeing Stalfos dragging itself by its one arm on the ground.

"Alright you sad waste of bones, who organized this raid?" Link demanded, dagger pointed at his enemy's throat. It simply gave Link a skeletal smile.

"Someone you met long ago, someone not of Hyrule, but, of course, you know where he must be from. But it might surprise you on who are true master is. You've fought him before, and won. But he has grown so strong that you will never win again." He said sinisterly before collapsing into a pile of bones so Link couldn't interrogate further.

"Termina… but who could it be?" Link muttered to himself as he joined Queen Zelda back on the castle ramparts. She and the soldiers, though weary, greeted him with thanks and admiration.

"And.. you did it." The queen disapproved. "You always do that, so careless. You aren't going to live much longer like that. Then what would we do?"

"Well I've survived this long, haven't I?" He questioned sarcastically. "Anyway, I've found out where their leader lies. It's not anywhere here, and I must face him alone."

"Link you can't," She argued. "It's too dangerous; who knows how many more troops he has? I can't let you go off alone. I'll send soldiers wi-"

"Queen Zelda, please," Link interrupted. "This villain is someone Hyrule has never faced, but I think know where he is. It will be dangerous for anyone _but_ me to go. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must deny any help you offer. May I proceed, Your Highness?" Zelda looked at Link very carefully, studying his expression. She found nothing but courage and the determination to end this without anyone getting hurt in his remaining eye.

"Yes. Be careful," She finally said.

"I need another sword." He mentioned. Zelda gave him a newly forged sword and plenty of arrows and bombs. Link bowed and returned home with Epona and told his family of his mission and how he lost his eye. They weren't pleased, but understood. Link and Epona headed for the forest, and for Termina. When he reached Clock Town, he started thinking about who it could be. "The only one who could command an army that large is King Igos Du Ikana, but he passed on, and even in death Captain Keeta would never let him. But Ikana Kingdom would be a great place to look anyway…" He mumbled to Epona and himself. She neighed in return. While heading out to the valley, he caught a glimpse of the Stock Pot Inn, and reminded himself that he would have to visit that place soon. He reached Pamela's house, and asked if Epona could stay there.

"Yes, of course she can!" the now adult Pamela exclaimed.

"Great, thank you. I'm hoping to wrap this up quickly, so it shouldn't be too long." He quickly replied. He started walking towards Stone Tower when Pamela called,

"Umm, Link? I never really got to say this but, thanks. For saving my dad from that curse. I never thanked you so… really though, you really helped out. I don't know what would've happened to him if you weren't there." Link turned, smiled, and said,

"It was nothing. I was happy helping out. No need to thank me." Then he continued to proceed to Stone Tower. He treked through it, and reached the room where he first fought the Garo Master when his instincts told him something was off. So he decided to inspect the room. He walked around a few times, before the sound of two swords clashing against the stone floor ringed behind him. The being lunged at Link so fast that its swords almost scratched him as he backflipped mere millimeters away from the sharp blades' range. It was the Garo Master. When Link fought him many years ago, he was calm, but now, the hero struggled to control himself from thrusting his sword into the Garo Master's heart out of pure anger. But he kept his cool. All would be in vain if he went out of control. He could only think of one reason that the Master had invaded Hyrule.

"It was to get me, wasn't it?" He said, he voice low from sheer anger. "It was because Captain Keeta bestowed upon me the title of Captain that you invaded Hyrule, wasn't it? To kill me, the only thing defending Ikana now, and take it for yourself?" He screamed. The Garo nodded. Link's anger reached its peak. His grip tightened on his sword's hilt. He was ready to kill this thing. He lunged at full speed, but the Garo merely jumped to avoid it. Link's head hit the wall. He had to keep his cool, or he would lose. He had restocked on arrows and magic, so he drew a light arrow and let it fly, going at the speed of light and glowing brightly with luminescence . It struck his chest and made the airborne Garo Master fall to the ground, leaving him vulnerable to a fatal spin attack, which, Link delivered. Somehow the Master lived, and danced backwards to avoid a another slash. Link simply shot it with another arrow and jump attacked. This cycle continued until the Garo Master could not move anymore, and until Link was exhausted from using such powerful magic, but both were still alive, and both were still threw several bombs at the Garo Master who cut the fuses before they could detonate and laughed at the feeble attempts at destroying him.

"You must be down to your last trick if you think that's going to stop me." Garo Master scoffed at the bombs surrounding him.

"Nah, that's not my last trick." Link replied. He notched an arrow and set it ablaze with his magic and let it fly into a bomb. "That's my last trick." He said just before all the bombs detonated in a chain reaction that filled the room. Link took cover behind his shield and was thrown backward landing up against the wall. The Garo Master was consumed in the explosion and destroyed. "That was for my eye, creep." Link muttered. He stood up and limped out of the tower and back down to Pamela's house where Epona was.

"Thanks again for everything, Link!" Pamela said as he mounted Epona.

"No problem, see you again!" He shouted as the distance between the two grew further. He rode all the way to the forest, catching glimpses of the other parts of the land of Termina he had come to love as he went. He made note of all the places he had to visit again now that he had free time, maybe even bring his wife and kids along with him; he was sure that they would love it.

Sooner than Link would've liked, they were at the forest. "Well, Epona, it seems as if I'm 9 again, doesn't it?" He laughed at the thought. Epona seemed to like the thought. He looked around. "Come on Epona, let's get going," He said thoughtfully. The two exited the lush green forest, and went home to Hyrule where he continued his service to Hyrule and her people as well as his wife and children at home, and even sneaked a little visit to Termina every now and then. But one thing was for sure, he would never, ever forget any of his adventures. No matter where and when they took place.

The End


End file.
